Scarlet Devil Mansion - Fate of 20 Years
by FeeptheNinja
Summary: A 200 Themes challenge with a slight twist. Details inside. WARNING: Contains shipping. Lots of shipping. And a bit of the shipping is what people would call 'crack shipping'. You have been sufficiently warned.


_**Scarlet Devil Mansion's Fate: Fate of 20 Years (200 Theme Challenge)**_

Because, quite frankly, I need something to focus on.

So here it is. I'm doing a 200 theme challenge (aka two 100 themes mixed because RULES WHAT RULES) about the fates of the various residents of the SDM in 20 years.

… by that I mean a bunch of shipping that nobody else does.

This is how it works. These are the pairings I'll be doing:

~ Flandre x Reisen

~ Remilia x Reimu

~ Sakuya x Youmu

~ Patchouli x Marisa

I _would _add in the option to focus on some Meiling x Komachi, but I currently have no clue how to write it believably. I'm working on it, though.

The premise is this: You can take one of the pairings and one of the themes and force me to write it. Also, you may add in your own additional details if you wish.

And if I use one of my offspring OC's (because I _am_ going to use them and people will yell at me if I do and me pretending not to care), I'll put their character info at the end of the chapter.

And without further ado, the 200 Themes:

**~THE 200 THEMES~**

**1****. Names**

**2. Hardship**

**3. School**

**4. Opinion****  
**

**5. Help Me****  
**

**6. New Love****  
**

**7. Alley****  
**

**8. Riddle****  
**

**9. You and Me****  
**

**10. I Do****  
**

**11. Secret****  
**

**12. DO NOT ENTER****  
**

**13. Colors****  
**

**14. Cruel****  
**

**15. Kings, Queens, and Jokers****  
**

**16. Run Free****  
**

**17. Where are the Crackers?****  
**

**18. Life****  
**

**19. R is for Revenge****  
**

**20. Burning****  
**

**21. Do You Want To Know?****  
**

**22. Discovery****  
**

**23. Birthday****  
**

**24. Rocks Aren't the Same****  
**

**25. Shadow****  
**

**26. Fate****  
**

**27. Freedom Isn't Free****  
**

**28. Wildflowers****  
**

**29. Energy****  
**

**30. Notes****  
**

**31. Numbers****  
**

**32. Dying Fire****  
**

**33. Breaking Point****  
**

**34. Fish****  
**

**35. Trapped****  
**

**36. Dancing****  
**

**37. Don't Go****  
**

**38. Alone****  
**

**39. Betrayal****  
**

**40. Due Date****  
**

**41. Sealed in Blood****  
**

**42. Impossible**

**43. Party****  
**

**44. Sparkle****  
**

**45. Be a Man****  
**

**46. Go For a Swim****  
**

**47. Am I Dreaming?****  
**

**48. Too Good To Be True****  
**

**49. BAD****  
**

**50. 50%****  
**

**51. Elemental Tempest****  
**

**52. Too Late****  
**

**53. But I DIDN'T Do It****  
**

**54. Hot****  
**

**55. Optimism****  
**

**56. Lucky 13****  
**

**57. I'm In****  
**

**58. Slightly Disturbed****  
**

**59. Loathing****  
**

**60. Worse**

**61. Speak****  
**

**62. Toys****  
**

**63. Ocean****  
**

**64. Deceived****  
**

**65. Black and White****  
**

**66. Whatever****  
**

**67. Death****  
**

**68. Jump****  
**

**69. Broken Promise****  
**

**70. All the Little Things****  
**

**71. Six Feet Underground****  
**

**72. Bug****  
**

**73. Alibi****  
**

**74. On Holiday****  
**

**75. No News****  
**

**76. Under the Stars****  
**

**77. Running Away****  
**

**78. Window****  
**

**79. Make Me Happy****  
**

**80. Villain****  
**

**81. Masquerade****  
**

**82. Don't Make a Sound****  
**

**83. Cold****  
**

**84. Umbrella****  
**

**85. Please****  
**

**86. To and From****  
**

**87. Say When****  
**

**88. On Top of the World****  
**

**89. Forgiveness****  
**

**90. Mr. Mom****  
**

**91. Doomsday Clock****  
**

**92. Gold****  
**

**93. Unstoppable****  
**

**94. Race****  
**

**95. Time is Running Short****  
**

**96. Not Over Yet****  
**

**97. This is Home****  
**

**98. Almost****  
**

**99. Tranquil****  
**

**100. Peace at Last**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**1. Laziness****  
**

**2. Sleep****  
**

**3. Love****  
**

**4. Pride****  
**

**5. Loneliness****  
**

**6. Tears****  
**

**7. Flower****  
**

**8. Rain****  
**

**9. Smile****  
**

**10. Blank****  
**

**11. Darkness****  
**

**12. Insanity****  
**

**13. Mother's Love****  
**

**14. Forest****  
**

**15. Phone Call****  
**

**16. Writing****  
**

**17. Memory****  
**

**18. Rage****  
**

**19. Sweets****  
**

**20. Addicted****  
**

**21. Pillow****  
**

**22. Butterfly****  
**

**23. Rainbow****  
**

**24. Water Nymph****  
**

**25. Bad Youkai****  
**

**26. Kill****  
**

**27. Happiness****  
**

**28. Sister****  
**

**29. Door****  
**

**30. Blanket****  
**

**31. Black Board****  
**

**32. Long Dress****  
**

**33. Chalk****  
**

**34. Creamy Wash****  
**

**35. Handbag****  
**

**36. Daydream****  
**

**37. Crimson****  
**

**38. Little Girl****  
**

**39. Sea****  
**

**40. Lies****  
**

**41. Work****  
**

**42. Hairpin****  
**

**43. Together****  
**

**44. Draw****  
**

**45. Star****  
**

**46. Angel ****  
**

**47. Procrastinator****  
**

**48. Sin****  
**

**49. Pray****  
**

**50. Twins****  
**

**51. Lamp****  
**

**52. Slap****  
**

**53. Love in the Air****  
**

**54. Headache****  
**

**55. Hide****  
**

**56. Connection****  
**

**57. Freak****  
**

**58. Words****  
**

**59. Letters****  
**

**60. Pencil****  
**

**61. Moonlight****  
**

**62. Soul****  
**

**63. Music****  
**

**64. Crowd****  
**

**65. Envy****  
**

**66. Jealousy****  
**

**67. Beautiful****  
**

**68. Yawns****  
**

**69. Sakura****  
**

**70. Revenge****  
**

**71. Ninja****  
**

**72. Sword****  
**

**73. Pudding****  
**

**74. Chocolate****  
**

**75. Sick****  
**

**76. I'm Okay****  
**

**77. Picture****  
**

**78. Help****  
**

**79. Apologize****  
**

**80. Princess****  
**

**81. Apple****  
**

**82. Sunny Day****  
**

**83. Tired****  
**

**84. Friendship****  
**

**85. Sparkle****  
**

**86. Ice Cream****  
**

**87. Itchy****  
**

**88. Injured****  
**

**89. Cold Personality****  
**

**90. Kindness****  
**

**91. Lucky****  
**

**92. Oriental****  
**

**93. Sweat Dropped****  
**

**94. Crystal****  
**

**95. Freedom****  
**

**96. Hat****  
**

**97. Breeze****  
**

**98. Snow****  
**

**99. Protect the World****  
**

**100. Utopia (The Perfect World)**

Welp, here they are, and here I wait. I'm pretty sure I'll be skinned alive for this, but… oh well.

~FeeptheNinja


End file.
